


By The Dread Wolf

by Starsmedic87



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age 4 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Just because i wanted to write something different that hasn't yet happened in the world of Thedas. Takes place after Dragon Age Inquisition & Trespasser. Cassandra becomes Divine although she doesn't want the role leaving Josephine heartbroken and at odds with her family after Cassandra breaks her engagement. Leliana and Elissa vow to help Josephine by uniting the Couslands and Montilyets via marriage.While our favorite heroes battle with their own inner demons, the real ones are plotting in the shadows ready to strike when they are most Vulnerable.





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Just because i love Josephine, Leliana, Cassandra and our Female Warden and couldn't decide on a set pairing of this story because i wanted them all, a little bit of everyone.

The Inquisition had successfully transformed into a peacekeeping group, working directly for the Divine. Leliana had remained at Cassandra’s side continuing her work as the Left Hand of the Divine. Cassandra had yet to choose a Right Hand, she just wasn’t used to this.. The one needing protection… She was always the Warrior, never needing anyone to defend her. Leliana knew her old friend was finding her new roll hard, Cassandra wasn’t one to sit on her ass when there was work to be done, just so happens Cassandra’s work was now devotion to the Chantry and it’s followers.

Leliana smirked as she walked towards a grumbling snarling former Seeker “Nice to see some things don’t change, although that scowl does not suit the Most Holy” the former bard kneeled before the new Divine and bowed her head before standing once more.

“Leliana, do not tease me! It’s far to late into the night for that” Cassandra grumbled “What’s the news between Vivienne and Fiona?”

“They are still at each other’s throats”

“Anything I need to worry about?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow

“No, not yet. I have agents hidden well keeping an eye on things. I know your concern but I don’t think you should be so quick to place Templar’s into the mix. There is still tenderness on both sides”

“I trust your enough to know if I need to call in the Templar’s you would let me know. What of the Inquisition Elven workers? Have your agents found anything yet?”

“Not yet but it’s not looking good. Normally if there is nothing to find a plan is already in motion, final pieces put into place. Solas is smart, and he knows us. Knows I will have agents posted everywhere so he will be extra careful”

“How.. How is Josephine?” Cassandra stuttered and lowered her voice.

“How do you think” Leliana frowned and responded more sharply that intended “She’s at odds with her family after you dueled Lord Otranto and broke the engagement then left her high and dry”

“It’s not like I planned this” Cassandra hissed as quietly as she could so the Knights-Divine wouldn’t overhear.

“Maker’s breath! You are Divine, you have the power to make change!”

“A change that big would shatter the Chantry in it’s current fragile state!” Cassandra argued.

Leliana sighed and shook her head “Andraste had a mortal lover. There is enough space in ones heart for both. You should talk to her, you at least owe her that. Elissa and Fergus are meeting with the Montilyet’s in 2 months. Going well Elissa and Josie will be married and their family’s united”

Cassandra felt her heart dip with sadness. The thought of Josephine married to anybody but her was painful “What about you and Elissa”

“I love Elissa with all my heart, and I will always love Josie will all my heart. We will make it work, Elissa and I promised to take care of Josie and we will. Anyway, all that matters not. That isn’t your concern anymore, the Chantry is. The Commander requests you make your choice for a Right Hand as soon as possible, he received word of a group of Rebel Seekers looking to get revenge for you slaying the Lord Seeker”

“I’m not worried”

“Nerveless I will assign more agents around the Grand Cathedral. I’d rather not leave anything to chance. You require anything else before I leave for the night Most Holy?”

“No” Cassandra mumbled lost  in thought.

Leliana looked at the lost vacant expression on her friends face and sighed “Divine or not, you’re still a friend. You know where I am if you need me. Any time”

When Cassandra didn’t acknowledge her she sighed once more and left the Grand Hall of the Cathedral. The former Seeker always had a stubborn streak. Still there was nothing more Leliana could do for her friend right now. At least not that one.

Her villa wasn’t far from the Grand Cathedral, it allowed her to stay at home while also being close to the Divine should she be needed. Elissa was asleep laying on her back in front of the fire dressed in a white loose tunic that laced up at the top and black bottoms that came down to her bare feet. Leliana smiled at the baby Nug curled in a ball on her lovers stomach sleeping soundly, paws twitching now and again dreaming. Electra, Elissa had named her, the little Nug had really taken to the former Warden. Runt of the litter being the only little pink Nug with a brown patch around the eye.

Leliana’s eyes wandered to the far end of the large lounge room where it was dark. Josephine was standing staring out the large window looking over the sea, already dressed for bed, silk black robe covering her with a glass of wine in hand, her free hand wrapped around herself resting on her hip. Leliana really felt bad for her friend.

Josephine loved Cassandra with all her heart and although she and Josie shared a deep love for each other, Cassandra’s side is where Josie truly wished to be. Still, Leliana would always do her best to keep Josie happy and loved, as would Elissa who through the years of friendship became just as fond of the Ambassador.

Leliana walked to the ambassador wrapping warm arms around her waist from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder “How is she?” Josephine spoke softly.

Leliana smiled, funny… Cassandra had asked the exact same thing “She’s… Adjusting.. You know Cassandra”

Josephine smiled but Leliana saw it didn’t reach her eyes “Stubborn” Josie whispered.

“Arsehole more like” scoffed a voice from behind them, both women turned, Josie still in Leliana’s arms.

Leliana laughed “Behave” she scolded very badly considering the smirk plastered on her face.

Elissa walked closer to them, Electra in her arms “That was me behaving” she smirked “She’s a fool if you ask me. Sorry Lady Montilyet, I know how fond of her you are but she is a fool”

Josephine smiled “It’s fine. I’m going to turn in for the night. I have some delegations to attend to in the city early tomorrow”

“I shall accompany you tomorrow” Elissa smiled passing Electra over to Leliana.

“Thanks, but it’s not necessary” Josephine assured.

“I know I don’t need to but I want to” Elissa smiled taking her hand and kissing the back of it in her charming way, making the ambassador blush slightly.

“Then I shall not object” Josephine “Excuse me” the ambassador placed a quick kiss on Leliana’s cheek and made her exit.

“Do you think she’ll ever be comfortable around me?” Elissa bit her lower lip wrapping her arms around Leliana’s waist, Electra snuggled between their chests.

“She deeply feels the loss of Cassandra, trust me it’s not you”

“I’m worried about her Leli, she  hasn’t ate all day but drinking plenty of wine”

Leliana frowned “She has ate nothing at all?”

“Nope, I push as much as I could, even got her those little chocolate cakes she likes”

“I will find some time tomorrow” Leliana placed Electra down who ran over to her mother, Leliana fingered Elissa’s ties on her tunic “You and I will take Josie for a lovely picnic on that grassy patch by the sea. It’ll be beautiful and Josie loves that spot, she always has”

“Sounds good to me. Can you find the time? That’s the real question Leli”

“I will find time in the afternoon and meet you both there. I promise. Now, lets go to bed” Leliana smirked kissing her Warden passionately starting to loosen the ties some more.

They giggled as they fumbled with clothes causing them to trip up the stairs but regained balance quick enough. Getting to the top of the hallway they didn’t really get too far before soft crying could be heard behind Josie’s door.

Elissa kissed Leliana’s lips “You should go to her Leli” she whispered against them.

“No, we should go to her” Leliana responded with a  kiss of her own and took her Warden’s hand.

Silently they entered Josephine’s room. Leliana approached first sitting on the edge of the bed stroking the tears on Josephine’s cheek, the ambassador was laying on her left side where Leliana sat “Josie.. It will be ok” she whispered affectionately leaning down to place a soft kiss on her head

The bed shifted behind the ambassador where Elissa had positioned herself resting a hand on Josephine’s hip on top of the blankets “You’re not alone, I promise I will repair the damage to your relationship with your parents. I know it’s not my hand you want but I will do everything I can to make you happy” Elissa glanced at Leliana who smiled and nodded giving her encouragement to continue “Hey” Elissa moved the ambassador so she was laying on her back and brushed some stray strands of hair from her wet face “Cassandra’s a fool, she would have been lucky to have you”

Josephine stayed silent, her tears had ran dry as she stared at the ceiling. Leliana took her hand placing kisses over the back of it “Josie?”

“Why are you allowing this union to happen Leliana?” Josephine asked

“Why wouldn’t i? I love you Josie, I’d move the world for you if I could. If a union between you and Elissa helps your family relations then I’m truly happy. Elissa is kind and loving, trustworthy” Leliana smirked coyly nudging her friend to look up at her “And she’s a great kisser”

Josephine laughed lightly wiping her dry tired eyes. Elissa nudged her from the other side smirking “I  knew she was lying, she told me I was a horrible kisser”

Josephine laughed some more “Thank you. Both of you”

Leliana laid down on the left side of the ambassador, Elissa on the right, both women leaning their heads on their hand, elbows propping them up over Josephine “You’re not alone Josie” Leliana stroked her cheek with her free hand and leaned down tasting the ambassadors lips, something she hadn’t done in a long time “Although I give it 2 days and you’ll be helping me lock Elissa up in the basement with the Nugs for some peace and quiet” Leliana smirked at her flushed smiling ambassador.

“Oi!” Elissa whined “Don’t you two start ganging up on me now” she wiggled a finger between both women. Looking at each other Leliana and Josephine smirked and both women each grabbed a pillow, pouncing on the unexpecting Warden who eventually ended up on her ass on the floor next to the bed while Leliana and Josephine laid on the bed laughing not noticing the Warden’s eyes peering at them from the bottom of the bed. And it was the Warden’s turn to pounce on the unsuspecting women landing perfectly on top of them, fingers finding the spot just beneath their ribs and wiggling making them laugh harder from the tickling.

Soon they collapsed in a breathless mess on the bed, Josephine in the middle with Leliana and Elissa draped over her.

“Perhaps we should sleep” Elissa smirked and pulled the blankets over them leaning over to place a kiss on Leliana’s lips and moving back looking down at Josephine. Nervously the Warden leaned down, hand stroking the ambassadors face as their lips connected for the first time.

Leliana smiled when Josephine had relaxed into the kiss, the ambassador squeezing the red heads hand that she held onto, Leliana returned the squeeze and lifted her hand to kiss the back of it.

Finally the room was silent and dark as the three women fell asleep, tangled amongst each other. Settled and peaceful.

Cassandra was still kneeled before her large bed, hands clasped as she closed her eyes in a silent prayer to the maker. He had called her to take this role, a role she did not want. And now.. She was truly alone. Throwing a pillow onto the floor and grabbing a blanket she settled for the night in the center of the room, her bed looking intimidating and lonely.

Perhaps this was her punishment for declaring the Inquisition. She told the Inquisitor from the start she would pay any price handed to her for her choices.

The biggest price for Cassandra to pay was loneliness after only just opening herself up.

Closing her eyes she fell into a sleep full of regret, death and loneliness. Tossing and turning through out the night.

As the people of Thedas settled for the night, trouble lurked in every corner. Patiently waiting. Waiting for the right moment to strike.


	2. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update chapter before the real story starts.

Josephine groaned as she end to open her eyes, the dull light in the room hurting them. Getting ready to sit up she found she couldn’t. Opening her eyes again and adjusting to the light she looked to her right where Elissa was sleeping soundly, drooling slightly on the pillow, arm securely wrapped around Josephine’s waist. Looking to her left the bed was empty but a warm mug of tea sat on the bedside table, steam floating from the top and a note sat neatly next to it.  Reaching over Josephine took the note.

 **** _Dearest Josie,_  
I know you well enough to know when you wake the tea   
will still be warm. By this time Elissa will still be out for another   
hour or so, I’d suggest taking this time to relax and enjoy   
the quietness. I wish I could be there when you woke but   
I have to start early this morning. I will try and meet up with you  
later in the afternoon. Until then you and Elissa enjoy your   
day. I love you Josie, stay strong.  
Yours  
Leliana

Josephine smiled putting the note back. Leliana did know her routine well. She sat up slowly trying not to wake the Warden as she rested her back against the headboard and took her tea to sip at. She thought back to the previous night. She and Leliana had always been close, they had been lovers on more than one occasion so it felt natural with Leliana. Elissa had kissed her though. She enjoyed it but felt guilty. Guilty because she still loved Cassandra and guilty because she knew how much Leliana and Elissa loved each other. The last thing she wanted to do was get between them, especially since Leliana was so happy to have her Warden back.

“Care to share your thoughts?” Josephine looked down to see hazel eyes looking up at her.

“I.. It’s just…” Josephine sighed, she hated not being able to get her words out, as an ambassador it was embarrassing “I don’t like coming between you and Leliana. This is my problem, your life shouldn’t be ruined for my sake”

Elissa sat up also leaning against the headboard turning her head to look at the ambassador “You’re not coming between us, trust me. Leli loves you, very much. You must see that”

“Her heart lies with you” Josephine shook her head.

“Leli has a big heart, a big heart that contains us both. Why do you think she supports this?”

“Perhaps.. So why do you support this?”

“I won’t lie, I’d do anything for Leli anything she asks of me but I also see a young beautiful woman who deserves to be loved and cherished who has a broken heart and I want to mend it, to show her there is still a lot of love in this world” Elissa had reached across to take her hand and was stroking the back of it “I would be honored if you give this a chance.. I think we could all be happy”

Josephine looked at her “I still love Cassandra and would do anything to be with her.. But I appreciate everything you and Leliana are doing for me and love you both for it.. I.. I think… We could give this a try”

Elissa smiled “I accept your love for Cassandra is still strong, doesn’t mean I won’t keep kicking her ass every time she hurts you” Elissa winked at her making the ambassador laugh “You may never stop loving her but it will get easier”

Josephine smiled “Thank you”

“You’re welcome” Elissa leaned in, their lips slanting together, the Warden’s hand stroking the ambassadors cheek. Josephine nervously raised her hands running fingers through black short braided hair parting her lips as their kiss deepened. Josephine felt the fluttering in her stomach as the Warden’s tongue explored her mouth thinking Leliana was correct about Elissa being a great kisser.

Before hands started wandering Elissa pulled back giving Josephine a final kiss and a smile. Sitting at the edge of the bed and getting to her feet Elissa stretched and walked around to Josephine’s side of the bed and reached out her hand “My lady” she bowed with a smirk. Josephine laughed and took the Warden’s hand and getting to her feet, hissing as the cold floor pressed against her bare feet. Elissa barely noticed as her eyes went wide and she became speechless. The ambassador had slept in a black silk nightgown, similar to the robe she wore that barely covered her thighs and dipped down perfectly towards her breasts.

“Are you ok?” Josephine asked concerned

Elissa snapped out of her daze and smiled “Perfect” with a quick peck on the lips the Warden smirked “I will cook us some food and leave you to get ready”

Josephine smiled and watched the Warden practically bounce out of the room. Leliana once told her Elissa had a lot of energy. She was not joking.

Cassandra paced back and forth at the top of the table, while the clerics argued amongst themselves. She had no idea how the other Divine’s put up with this bickering day in and day out. A new Chantry had been built in Kirkwall and the clerics were arguing over who should run it.

“Revered Mother Doris will lead the Chantry in Kirkwall” Cassandra cut in.

“With all due respect Most Holy, Mother Doris is a child with next to none experience!” Grand Cleric Victoire argued.

“The final decision lies with Most Holy, you know this” Grand Cleric Iona defended.

“She may be young but she is no child, she has been through trials much harder than you can imagine and has come out stronger for it. We need someone like her in Kirkwall” Cassandra stood leaning against the table.

“The last thing Kirkwall needs is another Mage sympathizer!” Grand Cleric Victoire rose to her feet leaning in to match Cassandra growling her words out.

“Remember who your talking to and show some respect” a voice snapped from behind the Grand Cleric.

“Sister Nightingale” Grand Cleric Victoire growled under her breath.

Cassandra couldn’t help the slight smiles as the Grand Cleric paled at Leliana’s voice. She also couldn’t help but notice the amused expressions on the faces of the other Grand Clerics.  Victoire wasn’t very popular amongst the Clerics.

“I believe this matter has been settled, you are all dismissed. Please send Mother Doris to me” she asked Grand Cleric Iona who smiled and nodded

“Sister Nightingale” Iona greeted nodding to Leliana who smiled and nodded back as she left.

“Tough morning?” Leliana asked.

“Does it show?”

“Yes”

Cassandra sighed “They are like children. Is this what Josephine deals with in her ambassador duties?”

“Pretty much, nobles are no different”

“I never really asked her about her work.. Perhaps I should have”

Leliana sat next to the Divine “There is a lot you should have done. You can’t keep doing this Cassandra. You have to decide what path to take, your workload will be a lot easier. First, you can forget about Josie and focus completely on your duty as Divine letting go of your past. Second, you can continue your path as Divine and change Chantry laws, like I said it’s not as wild as you think, Andraste did have a mortal lover as well. Third, you can pack it all in, would mean leaving the Chantry for good and you probably wouldn’t be welcome into the faith any longer”

“Without the Chantry I’m nothing. It’s all I know”

“Then that leaves you with two choices. You must decide for your sake as well as Josie’s. Preferably before Elissa meets with Josie’s parents to ask for her hand, I doubt they’d thank you for braking another marriage”

“How can you stand by and watch the love of your life marry someone else?” Cassandra frowned.

“You know my history with Josie, you know I love her”

Cassandra frowned “So what the three of you will just..” Cassandra gestured with her hands not able to finish the words

“Live happily ever after? Yes. Of course Elissa and Josie would be the married couple but it’s not uncommon to have a third party. It’s just a lot happier when all involved share a great trust and love with each other”

“Oh” Cassandra looked to the ground.

“It doesn’t mean Josie loves you any less, but you can’t expect her to live alone and unhappy”

“Do you think you can arrange for us to meet? Just the two of us, nobody else”

Leliana frowned “Is that wise?”

“I must speak to her before I can make my decision. And I need to apologies. I just left without saying anything and that wasn’t fair”

Leliana nodded “Consider it done, keep your room window open tonight once the Cathedral goes quiet”

Cassandra nodded and Leliana stood to leave. At the same time Mother Doris had arrived


	3. Boulette is Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana enlists the help of Boulette to help make an Elven follower of Fen'Harel talk after Josie's Diplomacy fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already on the next chapter so more soon

Cassandra was under pressure from the Grand Clerics and followers of the Chantry with the uprising of Elves. Whatever Solas/Fen’Harel was planning was causing major rifts within the Elven community with fights braking out between supporters of Fen’Harel and non-supporters. Some clerics were going as far as suggesting purging Elves from Thedas, which Cassandra immediately put a stop to. It was however still a problem that needed to be solved, starting in Val Royeaux.

It wasn’t a decision she wanted to make but to help with the situation Cassandra requested Leliana bring Josephine and Elissa to her. Josephine’s diplomacy skills would be a massive advantage, where Elissa’s warrior skill would also be an advantage should things go bad.

So here she was sitting at the head of the table, still dressed in her robes of the Divine listening as the Inquisitor placed a map of Thedas across it.

“What about Briala? The Elven community will listen to her, she is their ambassador and has done much for them” Cullen asked

“Do we even know where Briala stands in this?” Ellana asked

“She is having a hard time with Celene’s Elven servants about all this as it is. And the Empresses servants are treated the best” Cassandra responded.

“There is one way we can at least get information” Leliana’s voice sounded as she approached, Elissa and Josephine following dressed in Inquisition red and gold uniform “Charter and Harding have a follower of Fen’Harel under guard in a secure location. Give me the word and you will have whatever information he is withholding”

Ever the diplomat Josephine frowned “Leliana must you go straight to the knives? Maybe I can appeal to his softer side”

Elissa stepped next to Josephine placing a hand on her shoulder “Do you seriously think I’m going to allow you to go down there to speak with an agent of Fen’Harel?” as Josephine went to protest Elissa smirked placing a finger on her lips “At least not without me to escort you. Although I am more willing to agree with my darling Leliana on this one”

“Having Josephine mediate might not be a bad idea” Cullen agreed.

“I agree” Ellana spoke.

All eyes looked to Cassandra who was trying to avoid looking in the direction of Josephine and Elissa “Very well, question him. Leliana and Cullen can escort the ambassador. Ellana, Elissa I want you two to go speak with Briala and see what help, if any she can offer”

Elissa frowned and stepped towards the former seeker “With all due respect Most Holy, I’m not employed under the Chantry”

Cassandra stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest not backing down from the former Warden “Then why are you here? Perhaps if your not good enough for the Chantry then maybe you should leave”

Everyone looked around nervously as tension built up in the room, felt by everybody, between Elissa and Cassandra “Elissa will go with Ellana, Josie will be fine with me” Leliana spoke, the only one brave enough to try and cut the tension between the two. Turning to her lover she stroked her cheek making the Warden look down at her “Please?”

Elissa’s face softened “Fine”

“Great!” Ellana grinned and turned to Cassandra “When do we leave”

“Immediately”

“Are you shittin me?” Elissa snarled at the Divine

“It is an urgent matter Warden”

“I’m no longer a Warden, stop referring to me as such”

“You both may go” Cassandra dismissed them

“I will be out in a bit” Leliana told Elissa who was clearly pissed off as she stormed away “Cullen, Josie, I will meet you outside, I need to have a private conversation with Most Holy” Leliana smiled giving Josephine a kiss on the cheek.

“What?” Cassandra asked

“Why must you goad her?”

“I was not. I asked her to go and speak with Briala, she is here to help, is she not? I simple gave her a task that would be helping”

Leliana shook her head and made for the door looking over her shoulder “Josie didn’t want to come you know. She didn’t want to see you. Elissa talked her into coming. Thought you should know that”

Cassandra watched Leliana leave, the words stinging as they were being said and leaving her stomach with a rush of nausea. Was Josephine seriously considering marrying Elissa? Is that why she didn’t want to see Cassandra? Cassandra sank back onto her throne head in hands “Beatrix, Justinia… How did you cope?” she whispered to herself.

Elissa and Ellana were packing their horses with supplies as they got ready to set out when Josephine and Leliana approached.

“Ambassador! It’s lovely to see you again! You’re looking ravishing as always my lady” Ellana  smirked bowing slightly.

Josephine giggled “Thank you, it’s a please to see you as well. How are you coping with the arm?”

“Miss the action but I am thankful I still have my life I guess. Sometimes I’m still not used to it being gone. Josie, I’m sorry things with you and Cassandra didn’t go as well as we all hoped. My honest opinion, she’s a fool giving you up”

“Thank you but I will be alright”

“With a dashing warrior and Spymaster looking after you? I have no doubts about that” Ellana laughed

“Josie is in the best of hands I can assure you” Leliana smirked

When their goodbyes were said, Josephine and Leliana headed for the dungeons where Charter and Lace were waiting questioning the prisoner.

“Nightingale, Ambassador” Lace greeted as they entered.

“Ambassador? What you plan on boring me to death with politics?” the elf snarled spitting at Josephine’s feet making the Antivian cringe and step back behind Leliana.

Charter raised a fist landing a blow across the left side of his face “That’s no way to treat a lady, mind your manners!” Leliana’s second in hand snarled at him and looked to Josephine “Sorry ambassador, seems our Elven friend here has no manners”

“You should be thankful the ambassador is here, she’s the only one keeping us from prying the information from you by force if needs be. I would suggest you be a little more grateful. Had it been my way Boulette would have been nibbling by now. She becomes very hungry at this time of the day” Leliana smirked picking the Nug up and walking towards the Elf. Boulette played her part well screeching at the Elf and squirming in Leliana’s arms “But alas my darling you’ll have to wait a little longer” Leliana stroked the Nugs head.

“Ambassador” Lace spoke gesturing to a chair she had placed far enough away from the Elf for Josephine to feel comfortable but close enough for her to speak with him. When she sat Lace stood next to her arms folded, the dwarf throwing him a look daring him to even look at Josephine the wrong way.

Charter stood behind the Elves chair with her hands resting on the back of it leaning, while Leliana held Boulette cooing over her but still keeping a close eye on the situation.

Josephine cleared her throat before starting to talk “Now, do you have a name I could call you?” she asked dipping her Quill in her Ink getting ready to write.

“Like I would tell a bitch like you. Think because you dress all pretty and speak politely I’m  going to soften up? You nobles all think alike, at least your companions here don’t hide what they are behind a mask of politics!” He snarled arms struggling against his bounds.

“Let me guess, previously you were employed by a house of nobility as a servant, said house treated you very poorly and paid you little, if anything at all. So now you sit here hating the world for how you were treated, which I completely understand however, do you really think Fen’Harel would think twice leaving you to take the fall? If he is as great as your people claim then why hasn’t he come for you? Why is he hiding? Is this any better than where you came from? Despite what you may think of noble houses, not all are the same. How am I doing so far?”

“I’ll tell you what Ambassador, I’ll tell you what you need to know but it’s going to cost you”

“Cost me what exactly?”

“Your house, everything you own, including all your gold. Your family and yourself will work slaving away in the house you used to own answering each and every one of our demands” Leliana sighed with frustration and stepped forward placing Boulette on the floor holding onto a leash connected to her harness. The Elf tried to edge his legs further back but struggled since they were tied down “Get that beast away from me!”

“Our Ambassador has a lot of patience, I do not!” Leliana shot at him letting Boulette get a little closer, the pink Nug hissing at him trying to pull further forward “Neither does Boulette. See she doesn’t get fed until my work is done, you are my work and she is losing patience, quickly. This is simple Elf. You are in no position to bargain. You either speak with the Ambassador respectfully and both of you come to a decision, or I send her away and we do it my way? Decide. Now”

The Elf spat towards the ambassador again and smirked earning him another blow from Charter and a sack placed over his head, tightened around the neck by rope “Are those ears made of rubber? Did I not tell you that’s no way to treat a lady?” Charter snapped. The Elf coughed trying to breath since the rope restricted some of his breathing, enough to be uncomfortable but not enough for him to pass out or cause major damage.

“WE have tried to be civil, it’s not going to work” Leliana spoke to Josephine “Come, lets get you away from here. Lace, Charter I will be back soon” Handing Boulette’s harness over to lace she smirked “Have fun”

Josephine was quiet as they made haste back to Leliana’s Villa. She wasn’t used to her words failing, diplomacy was one thing she was good at and now that poor elf was going to pay a higher price than where he came from.

“Josie” Leliana whispered sitting next to her in front of the fire on the soft rug “You tried, some people are just too far gone. Brainwashed too much. I can see it in your eyes your blaming yourself for what’s to come. At the end of the day, he is in control with what happens next”

“He wouldn’t be on Solas’ side had he not been treated so badly by humans in the first place”

“You don’t know that Josie” Leliana puled the ambassador against her chest wrapping arms around her waist “Look how well the Inquisition treated their Elven servants and they still betrayed us and we didn’t just have Elven servants, humans as well and all were treated equily”

Josephine sighed and turned slightly in Leliana’s arms to nuzzle her nose into the Spymasters neck “Just hold me for a while.. Please?” her muffled voice sounded, breath tickling Leliana’s neck slightly.

“Of course, as long as you need Josie” Leliana whispered placing a kiss on top of her head. As she held the ambassador close she softly hummed a tune often heard in Antiva and felt the smile against her neck.

Elissa and Ellana had been riding for hours before deciding to stop for a rest and a bite to eat “So, I hear you and the Witch of The Wilds have been getting close” Elissa smirked.

Ellana shrugged “Nothing serious”

“Really?” Elissa smirked “I traveled with her during the blight as you well know. She’s really not the type to just bed anyone. Believe me, I tried, more than once” Elissa grinned

Ellana looked confused “What about Leliana?”

“That was before Leliana and I got together of course”

“You came onto Morrigan?” Ellana raised an eyebrow

“What? It was a very stressful time during the blight and what better way to relieve stress than sex?” Elissa shrugged “And believe me, back then the witch was more up tight than any of us then”

“I hear you and the ambassador are planning on getting hitched” she smirked drawing the conversation away from herself and Morrigan “You and the Divine seem to dislike each other very much”

“That’s the plan. Cassandra thinks only of herself, she doesn’t care the pain she causes to others as long as it doesn’t affect her. It’s no secret Cassandra and I have never gotten along but ruining Josephine’s life like that was uncalled for. What she done affects Josephine family as a whole”

“But you and Leliana?”

“Will always be together and love each other. Just so happens Leliana loves Josie with all her heart as well so no problems there”

“Wait, you mean you will marry Josephine and keep seeing Leliana on the side? I don’t get it”

Elissa laughed at the Elves confusion “With arranged marriages it’s not unusual for one to take a mistress, however it won’t be like that for Josephine. Although the ambassador and me will be the married couple, Leliana is the glue that holds us together. Josephine will be cared for, protected and loved in every way I can assure you of that. Besides, it may not even happen, perhaps Cassandra yet will come to her senses. Leliana has gave her the forewarning before I go to Josephine’s parents to ask for her hand. Time will tell”

“That is all very confusing, but I hope it works out for the best”

“So do i. As much as I’d love Leliana to be my wife, I would not see Josephine at odds with her family”

“Perhaps as you say the Divine will come to her senses. I really don’t understand why she had to leave Josie to become Divine. Your religion is very strange indeed”

“Stupid rules and regulations nobody cares about” Elissa sighed as she sipped some water and clipped it back onto her hip “Shall we continue?”

“Yeah lets go” Ellana agreed.


	4. Eluvian's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana and Elissa meet the Empress and discuss the Eluvians. Leliana cheers Josephine up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE F/F content at the start of chapter.

Schmoople’s II whined and scrapped at the wooden floor when Charter arrived with Boulette and Leliana brought her into the lounge room. With a laugh she placed Boulette down next to her eager lover and left them too it with a roll of her eyes. They soon disappeared into one of the back rooms.

She made her way over to Josephine who was laying across the sofa watching the flickering of the fire. Kneeling on the floor next to her, Leliana traced her fingers lightly over the ambassadors abdomen beneath the silk robe she wore. She smiled at the sharp intake of breath. Josephine closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of fingers tracing her skin, the fluttering in her lower stomach sending a rush of arousal between her thighs and onto her black lacy underwear. Turning to lay on her back she kept her eyes closed focusing on Leliana’s fingers trailing up over her stomach and under her breasts.

Leliana smiled when Josephine gasped as she ran a single finger along the underside of her lovers breasts that were still trapped within the tight breast band. She hated seeing that lost sad look in Josie’s eyes and wanted desperately to take that away. She knew it was Cassandra Josephine really wanted but she would try and ease at least some of the ambassadors hurt.

They had done this dance more than enough times to know each other’s bodies well. Leliana’s exploring teasing fingers proving as much. Keeping her eyes closed and body still, Josephine reached a hand out to run through Leliana’s short hair guiding the spymaster towards her waiting lips. Leliana licked her own lips in anticipation of tasting the Antivian tea flavor from her lovers lips.

Their lips fit together nicely, warm and soft, tongues lazily exploring the others. Josephine’s fingers ran through Leliana’s hair, Leliana’s hands working around the ambassadors back to undo the lacy breast band. Wasting no time she trailed her lips down Josephine’s neck nipping with her teeth and soothing with her tongue.

She continued a slow teasing path down between the valley of the ambassadors breasts. Josephine moaned softly and gripped the back of her head drawing her towards her left nipple, one of two that was aching for attention.

Leliana was happy to allow Josephine to set the pace for now and willingly took the stiff bud between her lips. Josephine gasped “Leli..” and arched while pushing Leliana’s head further against her wanting the spymaster to take as much as she could. Leliana’s right hand trailed up to cup the other breast, thumb and forefinger teasing the nub between them. Her left hand trailed down between Josephine’s thighs, palm running over lacy underwear moaning into the ambassadors breast feeling the wetness seep through the underwear against her hand.

Leaving one breast to ravish the other with her mouth, her fingers tease above the lacy underwear, sparking desire in Leliana to taste her lover. Pulling away the ambassador groaned in protest but was silenced when her underwear was pulled off and the feeling of warm lips replaced the draft of cool air.

With Leliana still kneeling on the floor it gave the ambassador plenty of space to widen her legs, hands once again on the back of Leliana’s head forcing her further between her thighs, her moans becoming louder and more frequent as Leliana’s tongue traced her outer lips enjoying every little bit of fluid that was released while coaxing more out as fingers teased her swollen clit now and again.

“Leli.. Please… Please Leli”

Leliana smirked between her lovers legs “Hmmm, I know Josie” she teased some more, tongue collecting those sweet juices “But you taste so good, I could enjoy you all night” Josephine whimpered “Don’t worry Josie I won’t make you wait all night as enjoyable that would be” Leliana moved up to connect their lips, fingers trailing down and dipping between the ambassadors folds sliding two fingers inside hard and deep “Is this what you wanted Josie?” Leliana breathed in her ear, fingers thrusting slow but hard.

“Yes.. Oh maker yes…” Josephine gasped “Oh Leli…” She whimpered her hips moving to meet Leliana’s thrusting fingers.

“You are so beautiful Josie” Leliana continued “You feel so good, I can feel you tightening around my fingers. You’re getting close.. Very close…”

“Oh.. Please…” The ambassador whimpered some more as Leliana’s thumb teased the swollen nub, fingers still pressing slow but hard and deep. Josephine arched and moaned loudly as she found her release, Leliana’s skilled fingers still going and easing her lover through it, whispering in her ear and kissing her sweaty forehead, her lips, her nose, keeping her fingers buried deep inside her spent lover.

Maneuvering Josephine, Leliana lay on the sofa behind the ambassador, Josephine resting between her legs and on her chest as Leliana held her close once more pulling a blanket down over them that was kept as a throw over the back of the sofa.

Ellana and Elissa reached the palace in good time. They were greeted by guards the demanded their weapons upon entering. Reluctantly they handed over their weapons and were led to a large sitting room, two guards posted at the door while servants brought them tea and biscuits.

“Tea and biscuits? I’d much rather they brought me weapons instead. I hate being without” Elissa scooped 2 lumps of sugar into her tea.

“I know but we’ve built a good reputation with Empress, arguing with her men over weapons would show mistrust. I don’t believe we will be in any danger here”

“We are always in danger. But I assume you will learn this with time”

“Good evening my friends” a voice sounded by the door “I trust you had a pleasant journey?” Celene spoke as she entered, Briala at her side.

Ellana stood bowing slightly before Celene “It was a quiet journey your majesty. You are looking well as always”

Elissa sat, mouth full of biscuit not bothering to acknowledge the empress much to the annoyance of Ellana “Warden, how nice of you to accompany the Inquisitor” the empress spoke elegantly sitting down.

“Didn’t have much option. Divine orders an all that” she muttered in response, mouth still full of biscuit “Ouch!” she yelled grabbing her shin that Ellana kicked under the table.

“You do realize you’re speaking to the Empress of Orlais?” Briala snarled standing next to Celene where she was seated.

“With all due respect I’m Ferelden encase you didn’t notice Spymaster, my Queen and King are Anora and Alistair” Elissa frowned.

“While on soil of Orlais you are expected to respect our Empress” Briala argued.

“Enough” Celene spoke “We are not here to discuss politics between Ferelden and Orlais. Inquisitor, if you would”

“Thank you Majesty. The Divine has sent us to request your assistance in tracking down where the Elves have been disappearing”

“We are as confused as anyone on that matter, even some of our own Elven staff have disappeared. Briala may have an idea”

“Yes, the man you know as Solas has the power over the Eluvians. The elves of Arlathan left no roads to travel between their cities. Instead, they used these enchanted mirrors to communicate and travel from great distances, using a type of magic different from that of the modern Circle of Magi or even the Tevinter Imperium. Many eluvians were destroyed but an unknown number of eluvians have survived to the present day, scattered across Thedas in forgotten or well-hidden locations. The Virnehn clan of Dalish summoned the demon Imshael to help reactivate the eluvian network. Imshael created a Keystone that would lead whoever wielded it to a central chamber connected to all of the eluvians in Thedas. From there, whoever holds the Keystone can reactivate the eluvians and reset the spoken password needed to travel through them”

“Where is the keystone now?” Elissa asked.

“Imshael tricked Empress Celene's champion, Ser Michel de Chevin , into freeing it, and gave Celene the Keystone as a token of gratitude. We used the Keystone to travel through a series of underground elven tombs connected by eluvians and eventually reached the central chamber of the network. Inside the central chamber…” Briala swallowed guilt rising in her throat.

“It’s ok” Celene smiled at her

“Inside the central chamber, I took the keystone from the empress.. During that time we were… At odds.. The password I used was ‘Fen’Harel Enansal’. The keystone is long gone since Fen’Harel overrode the magic personally. I am led to believe however your friend Morrigan is still able to access Eluvian’s”

“What?” Elissa frowned looking at Ellana “You failed to mention Morrigan still uses Eluvians, why didn’t we just go to her, no doubt Solas will be hiding somewhere in them”

“It’s not as easy at that. Eluvians are connected to one another via pathways in another realm, separate from the Fade. The realm is largely colorless except from a brightly lit stone path. It was created by the elves of Arlathan and is inimical to humans. They experience disorientation and physical discomfort that elves don't. Elves see this world differently, and also move much quicker than humans while in it”

“Yes, I remember the travel all too well. I felt sick for days after, not to mention the disorientation while in there” Celene spoke.

“I’ve also heard passing rumors that Solas claims to have found the ruins of Arlathan in a forest North of Antiva. I have yet to find evidence of this”

“But the Arlathan Forest has been searched many times for the ruins and nothing exists” Ellana responded.

“That’s where the Eluvian’s come in, they can take to you places you don’t even know exist” Briala explained.

“Well, perhaps you can get in touch with our friend Morrigan and maybe we can get to this Arlathan place” Elissa spoke to Ellana.

“I will speak to Morrigan”

“I ask that you keep us informed of the situation?” Celene asked Ellana

“Of course your majesty. I will have Sister Nightingale set up communication between Briala and herself”

They spent no more time talking and Elissa and Ellana headed back for the Grand Cathedral, collecting their weapons on the way out.


	5. Cassandra And The Makers Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana has doubts in herself. Cassandra makes a decision and understands the makers message to her, the lesson he taught her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Just a short Chapter to get things flowing again! Hope you enjoy!

Leliana stood at the window of her Villa looking across the Waking Sea, Josephine was still sleeping soundly on the sofa, still completely satisfied. Leliana had fallen asleep holding her but soon woke never being able to stay asleep for long. She recalled the conversation she had in Skyhold when Ellana came back from that Dark Future Corypheus planned. She had said she found a report that stated out of everyone experimented on, Leliana was the only one that seemed to have an extremely high resistance to the blight. The rouge often wondered why. They never found out but the thought ate at her, especially when overhearing some of the clerics describe Corypheus as a Dark Mirror of Leliana herself.

“Being so lost in thought is dangerous. You didn’t even know I was here. What bothers you Leliana?”

“You shouldn’t be outside the Cathedral in the middle of the night. It’s dangerous, you and the Chantry still have many enemies. Argent was supposed to be watching you” Leliana frowned turning to face her

“Stop deflecting by changing the subject”

Leliana sighed and gestured for Cassandra to sit while she heated water for tea “Corypheus’ dark future, Ellana told me she found a missive stating I was the only one with high resistance to the blight out of those experimented on” Leliana sighed “It makes me wonder.. Why?”

“Having a resistance to the blight isn’t a bad thing if you ask me”

“I know what they say about me, the other clerics. They know what happened in that future. Did you know they refer to Corypheus as my Dark Mirror?”

Cassandra frowned “How did they get that information? And no I did not know they say that about you but I assure you I will be putting a stop to it”

Leliana tutted “Don’t bother.. Perhaps they are right”

“Leliana, you can’t believe that, you’re one of the purest souls I have ever met”

“I’m a burned believer apparently, just like the Elder One was so perhaps I am just like him. Maker knows I’ve done many horrible things”

“Things that needed to be done. We have all done things we aren’t proud of for the sake on the Chantry. Doesn’t make you any more like Corypheus than the rest of us”

Leliana sighed “Forgive me, my mind tends to wander when I can’t sleep. What brings you here in the middle of the night?” Leliana followed her gaze to a sleeping Antivian on the sofa “She misses you dearly”

“And I her” Cassandra responded

“Then why allow you both to suffer? You have the power to change things”

“I’m not..” Cassandra sighed “It doesn’t feel right… Being Divine.. I’m a warrior! Not a damsel in distress that needs watching 24/7!” Cassandra growled frustratingly.

“It will take time for you to settle into your new role”

“It’s not my calling”

“You wouldn’t have been elected if the maker did not will it”

“Before I became elected I started having doubts about Josephine and i. Now I have lost her I find those thoughts stupid and childish and all I want to do is be with her. Maybe this was the makers way of showing me what my heart truly desires, a life with Josephine”

“Who would you put forth in your place? You seem to have already made a decision”

“Mother Giselle. Divine Justinia  had a fondness for her, even if others saw her as too rebellion. Did you know she disobeyed Chantry orders to feed the Chantry and Nobility before the poor in Jader? She done the opposite, fed the poor first and saved many lives. She sides with neither Templar or Mages and believes swords are as equal danger as magic”

“Mother Giselle harbors no magic or martial powers and yet she remains one of the most powerful influences of the Chantry. Question is, would she want the post? Would the Grand Clerics approve?”

“I think she would accept, I don’t however think the Grand Clerics would approve, they have major dislike for her rebellious side. However, I think between us we could perhaps fix the Clerics as we have before and I’m sure Ellana will support Mother Giselle, she still has huge influence within the Chantry”

“Speak to her in the morning if this is how you really feel, tonight you must go back” once again Cassandra glanced at Josephine “Wake her, tell her. I will leave you to it”

“No, I’d rather tell her once Mother Giselle accepts”

“Very well. I will take you back to the Cathedral”

“No need, I’m capable of getting myself back”  Cassandra smirked “Besides, I know you have agents watching my every move all over the city”

Leliana smiled “You know me well my friend”

With a smile Cassandra left, Leliana watching her go. Walking back to Josephine she gathered the sleeping ambassador in her arms and took her to bed, tucking the covers around her. As she went to leave a hand grasped her own “Leli? Where are you going?”

“To bed” Leliana smiled and brushed strands of loose hair away from Josephine’s face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Stay? Please?” Josephine mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed

“Of course Josie, anything you wish” Leliana smiled stripping to her small clothes and sliding in next to the Antivian who immediately settled against her chest snuggling as close as she could with a contented sigh “Goodnight Josie” she whispered placing a kiss on her head.

One would think she’d feel guilty about her intimacy with the Antivian knowing Cassandra still loved her and was giving up everything to be with her but Leliana knew that Cassandra, just like her Warden, understood she and Josephine had a special bond, they would always need each other and would always have each other.

It was a bond neither wished to sever, and one their lovers accepted and understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reasoning for Mother Giselle taking over Divine from Cassandra is i've never really found Cassandra, Leliana or Vivien being suitable for Divine. To me Cass and Leli will always be Warrior and Rouge and good at their respective roles, i can't see either of them taking a back seat so to speak.. And Vivien... Well i don't like her full stop, perhaps it's because i side more to the Mages cause and i find her arrogant and stuck up. Mother Giselle i'd say is deserving of the position and she is close with the advisors of the Inquisition and so they will still have a close bond with the Chantry. Ah the joys of Fanfiction! :-D As for Josie and Leli? What can i say, i've always had a soft spot for them!


End file.
